


All Good Things

by Miss_L



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

_It's a good night,_ Eliot thinks as he stares down the four professional - not _too_ professional, however - "private military" types. They are all pointing a gun at him. He can take them. Take them all out before even a single shot is fired. Then a memory washes over him. 

Hardison's big goofy grin when he opens his high-tech (and more or less priceless) Christmas gift. Parker with chocolate on her face, high as a kite and punching him in the shoulder. Nathan and Sophie playing poker, laughing and winking at each other as they take everybody's money - yes, even his. 

Eliot's fist unclench of their own accord. Hardison is gone. Parker is happy in her own little broken world. Nate and Soph have their own life now.

Spencer lifts his head, but the fight has left his eyes. _It's a good night,_ Eliot thinks. A good night to die.


End file.
